


read between the lines

by crimsun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Business Student Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Coffee Shops, Libraries, M/M, Making Out, Med Student Lee Jeno, Overworking, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, Snacks & Snack Food, author has never been in a relationship and it shows, happy birthday jeno!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsun/pseuds/crimsun
Summary: Three weeks into the semester, Donghyuck walks into the library only to find a boy sitting in his table. He's not happy about it.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 16
Kudos: 149
Collections: nono birthday bash





	read between the lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenomeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenomeow/gifts).



> for isis whom i love so, so much! this is probably not what you were imagining, but I hope you like the way it turned out anyway ❤

Donghyuck prided himself in being as predictable as he was unpredictable. 

It was confusing, and weird, but he liked to think it was part of his charm. He loved following routines as much as he liked breaking them, and he liked trying new things as much as he liked repeating one single habit until he got sick and tired of it. Inevitably, thanks to this nature, there were certain things (and sometimes people) that he tended to get overly attached to. For example, his library table.

Donghyuck’s beloved table had been his since the day he first stepped into the college’s library. He had been lucky, as a freshman, to find a table as good as his. It was far away enough from the center of the library that it didn’t feel crowded, but accessible enough that students in surrounding tables created white noise that helped him feel at ease. And the light from the windows hit it just perfectly. It was a great table, and he had it all to himself.

Suffice to say it was a surprise when, three weeks into the semester, Donghyuck came into the library only to find a boy sitting in it. He was handsome, with strong features and messily styled black hair, but that did nothing to quell Donghyuck's annoyance. He was _pissed_.

There was more than enough room for both of them in the table, but something about this stranger invading _his_ space — _A space that no one but you thinks you own_ , a voice that sounded suspiciously like Mark Lee reminded him in the back of his mind — made something vile and ugly curl at the pit of his stomach. But, he decided, he would attempt to be civil. As much as he hated to admit it, his inner Mark Lee was right, and Donghyuck technically didn't own the table. Truth be told, having it to himself for as long as he did had been nothing short of a miracle. That wouldn't stop him from sending the guy irritated glances every once in a while, though. 

From that day onwards every time Donghyuck came into the library that same boy was sitting at his table, always in the same seat — directly opposite to him, but one chair to the right. The nasty, still petty side of him wouldn't let him start a conversation despite the honestly gross amount of time that they spent together, so they communicated solely through smiles stemmed from stolen glances and whispered greetings. Donghyuck would never admit it out loud, but he had even come to look forward to these small interactions whenever he had a rough day. What could he say? The way his cheeks puffed and his eyes seemed to smile along with his mouth was adorable, and Donghyuck had always been weak for pretty boys.

The event that finally made Donghyuck's self-proclaimed stone-cold heart completely melt for the boy was the first time he offered to share his snacks. 

Donghyuck had been having a terrible day — he had forgotten to turn in an essay, which lead to him missing the break he usually ate lunch in to finish it and then arriving late to his next class because the school's website was simply not cooperating with him — and it must've been more evident than he thought. He was hungry, angry and miserable but there was that boy, offering him his warmest smile and some of his Oreos. So, forgetting all about his previous pettiness and the stolen table, Donghyuck asked for his name.

Jeno.

Donghyuck couldn't quite tell how, but it seemed to fit him perfectly.

After that interaction, they continued their routine as if nothing had happened, but Donghyuck could feel a strong sense of camaraderie growing inside of him. He would return Jeno's smiles more earnestly, offer to share his own snacks every now and then, and steal glances more often just to admire the sharp curve of his jaw and the gentle set of his mouth as he contemplated his books in silence, brow furrowed in concentration. Just like he had been attached to his table at the beginning of the year, Donghyuck was now attached to the boy that sat in it every time he came to the library. He decides to enjoy things as they are, for better or for worse.

Life runs its course for the better part of a month before Donghyuck and Jeno properly interact again. 

Next time they talk properly is a Thursday in which Donghyuck walks into the library only to see Jeno a little agitated, hair disheveled and glasses slightly askew on his face. He doesn't think much of it, they've both seen each other in similar states of disarray as stress slowly eats at them, so Donghyuck simply slides his Pringles closer to him and buries his face in his own schoolwork.

Time ticks by and they each stick to their own business, though Donghyuck notices Jeno reach for his chips a few times, much to his own satisfaction. Everything is fine until Donghyuck reaches for his marketing textbook and his hand comes into contact with the cold emptiness of the table. He looks up, confused, only to find his study area surprisingly empty except for his notepad and pencil.

Panicking slightly (that textbook cost a fortune, _dammit_!), Donghyuck reaches for his backpack and starts rummaging through it, only to come up empty-handed once again. He feels his hands tingle and his ears ring as he frantically scans the table once again, until his eyes land on it: resting between Jeno's hands, as he reads with what looks like the utmost calm, is Donghyuck's marketing textbook.

While Donghyuck's first instinct usually would've been to get mad (of course it would be, that was _his_ book) he felt like he had grown past that point with Jeno since the table incident. Besides, Jeno was probably having a harder time than he thought, because last time Donghyuck had looked up he had been annotating a physics textbook. 

Donghyuck took a moment to compose himself before uttering, as casually as possible, "You know that's my textbook, right?"

It took him a moment, but when Jeno finally realized Donghyuck had been addressing him his head snapped up so fast Donghyuck was worried he had pulled a muscle. "Oh my god," he breathed out, eyes wide and lips parted much too comically for the severity of the situation. "I'm so –"

"It's okay," Donghyuck interrupted before he could apologize, holding his arm out for Jeno to return his textbook. He did so without a word.

Looking closer, Donghyuck could tell Jeno was even more stressed than when he first entered the library, if that was even possible. Some guilt about being angry at him in the first place coiled tightly in his chest and, without really thinking about it, Donghyuck blurted: "Do you want to go get coffee with me? You kind of look like you need it."

Donghyuck didn't have a chance to beat himself up for his less than kind choice of words, or for the fact that he had broken a routine he had previously told himself he would enjoy as it was. Instead, he found himself insisting when he caught Jeno giving the various papers strewn around the table a nervous glance.

"Come on," he said. "It's not like you were concentrating, anyway. You were reading my textbook and you didn't even notice!"

A deep, red blush spreads across Jeno's cheeks and it takes everything in Donghyuck not to crumble to the floor that exact second. Before Jeno can give another excuse, Donghyuck gives him his sweetest, most convincing smile. "If you want to make it up to me," he says, "come get coffee with me. Please."

Jeno sighs like he already finds Donghyuck insufferable, much to Donghyuck’s own amusement, and nods. "Fine," he speaks up, although hesitantly. "Just let me put my stuff away."

The trip to the coffee shop lasts short of 10 minutes, and ordering takes even less time. The entire process elapsed in silence, but Donghyuck was pleased to see that it wasn't necessarily awkward, just coated by a sense of unfamiliarity. 

"So, what's your major?" Donghyuck asked as soon as they sat down. It came out a little awkward, but at least it was something to break the ice. 

In the short moment it took Jeno to answer Donghyuck realized, with a small shock, that despite sharing a table and a weird sense of companionship for months, they really knew nothing about each other aside from their names, and they had learned those barely a month ago. It shouldn't have sat with him as heavily as it did.

"Neuroscience," Jeno said with a smile, snapping Donghyuck out of his own thoughts. Despite seeing him study biology and chemistry before, it still seemed a little surprising. "What about you?"

Donghyuck, who had admittedly been distracted by Jeno's hands as they brought the straw in his tea closer to his lips, made a less than attractive noise. "Huh?"

"Your major," Jeno replied calmly. An amused smile tugged at the corner of his lips. 

"Oh." Donghyuck could feel his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. "Business," he said simply. 

Suddenly, a lightbulb seemed to click for Donghyuck, and he lunged at the chance to steer the conversation from himself to Jeno. It's not like he didn't like talking about himself, of course Donghyuck liked being the center of attention every once in a while, but his major was a sensitive topic he would rather not discuss with a stranger, especially one he liked. That's what he had Mark and Renjun for.

"Are you going into med school after?" Donghyuck asked, much more excited than he had been before. Of course, why else would Jeno be studying neuroscience?

Jeno perked up in his seat, smiling with his eyes. "Yeah! I've always wanted to be a doctor."

And that truly made all the sense in the world. They still didn't know each other too well, but Jeno had an aura about him that left no doubt in Donghyuck’s mind: he was cut out to be just that. So, in a moment of something that he could only describe as _whipped_ , Donghyuck leaned his elbows on the table, cradling his head between his hands. His eyes probably looked like he had hearts in them, but it's not exactly like he minded. “Tell me more.”

Conversation kept flowing smoothly between them, and it was with great pleasure that Donghyuck discovered that Jeno wouldn't push him to talk about anything, but would greatly encourage him to continue when Donghyuck grew excited (like he quickly had when his music minor was mentioned). Donghyuck tried to reciprocate despite his tendency to dig out more than people were open to share, and he was glad to see Jeno talk about his passions with such fervor that it made Donghyuck dizzy.

Everything was good until Donghyuck started asking questions. It wasn’t his fault that grinding with strangers and getting moderately drunk was his only source of serotonin as a broke college student deeply unhappy with his major and the direction in which his life was headed. It also wasn’t his fault that Renjun was friends with some other neuroscience major that always let them tag along because she had a huge crush on Mark that she refused to let go of even though Mark already had an older, way hotter boyfriend. It wasn’t even his fault that he had never seen Jeno at any of them, even though they must be sharing at least some of their classes.

“Oh, I haven’t really gone to any parties,” was Jeno’s answer when Donghyuck asked why. He pretended to be uninterested, but Donghyuck could tell he was avoiding eye contact. “I think I just need to focus on my studies, you know?”

Donghyuck raised an eyebrow, humming. “You can’t bury your head in a book and pretend society doesn't exist for four years, you know?” 

Now, _that_ was his fault. He spoke without thinking, without filtering his words like he had trained himself to do so for _years_ , and while the first time he had done it that day it had turned out fine, he was bound to fuck up eventually. He just hadn’t measured himself. 

The thing was that, as much as he wished he was, Jeno wasn’t really his _friend_ , he couldn't tell him things so bluntly (was he even allowed to tell him things at all?), even though he did it because he cared. But Jeno didn’t know that. 

Before his thoughts could catch up with his mouth, Donghyuck spoke: “Sorry, I shouldn't have said that.”

Jeno nodded good-naturedly but his face was already guarded, lips pressed tightly together without a trace of his previous openness. They walked back to the library in silence. 

After their little coffee date, Jeno and Donghyuck’s relationship (if you could even call it that) remained the same, surprisingly. They were still practically strangers, Donghyuck hadn’t had the balls to ask for Jeno’s phone number after his unfortunate slip-up, but there was still that heavy blanket of companionship that envelops everything surrounding them despite the slight tension in the air. They still study in silence.

Donghyuck told Mark and Renjun that it was because he was petty, that he still wouldn’t let go of the grudge he had towards Jeno for stealing his table all those months ago, and the coffee date between them remained a secret. In reality he hadn’t talked to Jeno again for fear of breaking the fragile, almost-trust they had built with each other, especially after he had been so rude at the cafe, but he decided to keep that information to himself for the time being.

On his part, Jeno hadn’t given any indication of holding some kind of grudge against Donghyuck, but he hadn’t given any indication that he wished to continue building their relationship either, so Donghyuck decided he could live his life like knowing that at least they had gone out once. It was fine, and it was better than being outright rejected. 

It all comes crashing down just one week later. 

Donghyuck was so used to seeing Jeno sitting at their table every time he came into the library that coming in one Monday to him not being there had thrown him off a little. He had convinced himself that maybe today he would come a little later, probably stressed because he got caught up with a class or something, and then Donghyuck would share his honey butter chips with him and that would be it. But Jeno never showed up and Donghyuck left the library with half his bag of chips uneaten.

Thinking about it that night as he showered made Donghyuck feel a little stupid. There were days in which he didn't come into the library either, and he doubted Jeno got this worked up over his absence. But it still didn't sit well with him; ever since he had started sitting at their table, there wasn't a day in which Donghyuck hadn't seen Jeno in the library. Without much thought, Donghyuck decided he would be going to the library the next day, just to check on Jeno, even though that hadn't been his plan originally. He told himself it was because he was upset since his routine was messed up, not because he cared so greatly for someone he had barely spoken to and fucked up his chances of getting together with so quickly. That night he still crawled into bed with Renjun, seeking the comfort of his warmth.

The next day Donghyuck claims there's an extremely important paper he forgot he needed to turn in and heads straight to the library after his usual lunch with Mark and Renjun. There's no sign of Jeno at their table.

Again, Donghyuck feels dumb. He was never in the library on Tuesdays, usually they ended up fooling around at his and Renjun's dorm or at Mark's, so how would he know if Jeno was supposed to be here today? He still waited in the library until it closed. Jeno never showed up.

By the third day Donghyuck realized how much time he actually spent doing homework and how much time he spent staring at Jeno every day. He had written two papers he originally planned to do by the end of the week and studied for a test three whole days earlier than he usually would. And still Jeno didn't show up that Wednesday. 

By then Donghyuck had realized he would take Jeno's rejection gladly if it meant he would at least have a phone number to contact Jeno, to know if he was okay even if they never talked again. It was melodramatic, but Donghyuck really missed his company, missed the secret smiles and sharing snacks. He just couldn't bring himself to finish the full Oreo sleeve anymore. 

Jeno didn't show up on Thursday either and by Friday Donghyuck had decided that maybe he had chosen another table to sit at because Donghyuck had never gotten around to talking to him again. It was kind of stupid, since they had sat together for a whole week after the incident, but still completely plausible when he really thought about it. Donghyuck's desperation was such that he searched around the library for the greater part of the afternoon, inconspicuously scanning other tables hoping to find that familiar head of black hair.

Jeno was still nowhere to be seen. That day Donghyuck went home early. 

The weekend passed rather quietly and quickly, and by Monday when Donghyuck headed to his usual table, Jeno was sitting at his usual seat — directly opposite to him, but one chair to the right. A barrage of emotions hits Donghyuck all at once, but the one that lingers for the longest is the sensation of relief and butterflies fluttering inside his stomach. 

Setting his things down and whispering his usual hello, Donghyuck debates whether or not he should ask Jeno why he was missing all of last week, but Jeno beats him to talking. He looks up at Donghyuck with that godforsaken eye smile and, startled, Donghyuck realizes this is the best he's ever seen Jeno look. There are no dark circles under his eyes, and his skin glows a healthy pink color. His usually bright eyes look even brighter and soon enough he realizes that even his hair had been styled differently. Donghyuck's heart does a 360 inside his ribcage.

“Hey,” he greets him back, a little louder than usual but still not loud enough to disturb other students. "How are you?"

Donghyuck, for the first time in a long time, finds himself at a loss for words. "Uh, I'm good."

Before Donghyuck can say anything else, Jeno starts talking again. He seems eager about something but Donghyuck doesn't quite understand. "There's a party on Friday at my friend's house, do you want to come with me?"

 _Oh_.

Donghyuck's eyebrows shoot into his hairline as he takes in Jeno's excited smile, looking at him like an overexcited puppy while waiting for an answer. The question had been out of the blue, but Jeno didn't look mad at him, or resentful, so what is he going to do? Say no? Donghyuck even felt like he owed it to him, in a way.

Ignoring the bitter taste of guilt coating his mouth, Donghyuck swallows once before he nods. "Yeah, of course."

"Okay," he beams, and Donghyuck can't help the way his insides completely melt. "I'll tell you the details later."

Donghyuck wants to say something else — he wants to apologize, wants to ask Jeno where he had gone, he wants to have an _actual human conversation_ — but Jeno is already looking down at his books again, headphones crammed into his ears, so all Donghyuck can do is take out his own books and move his bag of gummies closer to Jeno where it sits between them on the table.

They continued their same routine that week, and without fail every time Donghyuck came into the library Jeno was there. However, more than once Jeno left at the same time or earlier than Donghyuck did, which was such a rare occurrence Donghyuck, at one point when they first had begun sharing the library table, had wondered if Jeno lived inside the library. 

When Friday comes around, as if Donghyuck's week hadn't already been full of surprises, Jeno is waiting for him outside the library. When Donghyuck walks up to him, he's sure that his smile is bright enough to power a small European town. Donghyuck feels like he doesn't deserve to be on the receiving end. 

"Hey," he greets cheerfully, waving him over. 

"Hi," Donghyuck greets in turn. "What's up?"

Jeno rubs the back of his neck as a bright blush decorates his cheeks. "I don't have your phone number, so I couldn't text you anything. Sorry."

Donghyuck has to suppress a laugh. It was mostly out of endearment, but he didn't want Jeno to think otherwise. "It's okay!" he chokes out instead. "You can tell me about it now."

"Yeah," Jeno says, and unexpectedly shoves his phone into Donghyuck's hands. "Maybe you should give me your phone number anyway." Donghyuck watched as Jeno swallowed. "I can pick you up at your dorm, maybe? So we can go together, I mean."

"I would love to," Donghyuck replied with a grin, not wasting a single second as he took the phone gingerly between his hands.

He typed his number and name in silence while Jeno gave him a rundown of the event: dresscode, who was going, time, place. It was over quickly, a lot quicker than Donghyuck wanted it to be, but at least he was leaving with the promise of seeing Jeno later. After exchanging goodbyes, to Donghyuck's absolute shock, Jeno turned away from the library and walked the opposite way of its entrance, leaving him at the door with his mouth hanging open.

That same night Donghyuck found himself in his nicest pair of jeans, fighting the urge to lick his lips in anticipation so he wouldn’t ruin his lipgloss. 

Jeno was exactly on time, which wasn't surprising at all to Donghyuck, and they walked all the way to Jeno's friend's house in silence. Once they got there, Donghyuck didn't expect the party to be in full swing, but it was definitely way too lively for how early they were arriving. There were people talking and smoking outside, making out against the porch and loud music could be heard thumping through the windows. Jeno lead him inside quickly and straight to the kitchen. 

"Shots?" Donghyuck called over the music. 

Jeno shrugged and started pouring some clear blue liquid into some clean shot glasses he had taken out of a pantry. Perks of being friends with the host, Donghyuck guessed. They clinked their glasses and downed the shot together.

What had been a comfortable silence on their walk over had quickly turned awkward and heavy,stifling air around them. After a few moments in which neither of them really knew what to say, Jeno spoke up.

"I'm going to look for my friend," he yelled over the music. "Want to come?"

"No," was Donghyuck's immediate response, and he mentally cursed himself for making his discomfort so obvious. "I think I'll hang around here for a little longer. See you later?"

Jeno nodded and disappeared into the crowd gathered in the living room. Donghyuck had another shot of the strange blue liquid. It was going to be a long night.

They didn't see each other for a long time after that. Donghyuck drank some more, danced with a few people and made small talk with a girl named Yeri who gave him her number followed by the offer to deal him weed on campus grounds for half his usual price. It was fun, but Donghyuck still found his mind straying towards Jeno much more often than he wanted it to.

It wasn't until he attempted to find the bathroom that he saw Jeno again. He was leaning outside the door, cheeks rosy and hair messy, eyes closed as he drummed a beat into his thigh. He looked even more ethereal than usual. 

"Hey!" he called out, pushing past people to make his way over.

Jeno turned to him quickly, and Donghyuck swore the smile he gave him could have killed him right then and there if fondness were a weapon.

"Where were you?" is what Donghyuck found himself asking as soon as they were within hearing distance, all thanks to the alcohol dulling his nerves. He didn’t feel the need to hide his fondness for Jeno as stubbornly as when he was sober. 

"Oh, you know," Jeno waved his hand dismissively. "Around. With my friend Jaemin, mostly, but now he's making out with this guy named Yukhei."

Donghyuck felt his heart stutter, suddenly remembering that day at the cafe from a few weeks ago. Jeno looked uncomfortable now that he was closer, restless under the dim lights. Donghyuck couldn't help but think it was partly his fault.

"Hey," he said, coming a little closer so that the conversation could become somewhat intimate, more private. From this distance Donghyuck could practically count Jeno’s eyelashes. "About what I said at the cafe the other day, I'm sorry –"

Jeno cut him off with a giggle, placing a hand on Donghyuck's chest. Donghyuck welcomed it like a familiar weight, even though they had never touched like this. "If you think that I'm here just because of that, then please don't. I mean, in part yes I am, but only because I realized you were right, even though you shouldn't have said that."

Donghyuck opened his mouth to apologize again, but Jeno cut him off with a hand to his lips, and suddenly Donghyuck wished his lip gloss hadn't worn off such a long time ago. 

"It's fine," he continued. "I know you didn't mean it, you looked regretful the moment you said it. The point is, the week I disappeared was because I was at the hospital."

A small gasp escaped Donghyuck's lips. He willed himself to look past the blinding fire of concern, painfully aware of what had happened last time, and instead placed a hand on each of Jeno's shoulders. 

"Yeah I know, I really overworked myself, it was dumb. Since I had all that time to think while I was there, I realized that, yeah, maybe I should let myself rest every once in a while. That's why I asked you to come here tonight." Jeno pulled Donghyuck impossibly closer.

"Yeah?" Donghyuck breathed. He could feel the other's breath fan over his lips when he exhaled.

"Yeah," Jeno smiled lazily.

He didn't know who leaned over first, all he knew is that in a moment Lee Jeno was standing over him, pushing his lips against his own, caressing Donghyuck's bottom lip with the tip of his tongue.

Jeno's hands made their way to Donghyuck's hair while his own hands slid down his arms and firmly came to rest against Jeno's hips, keeping their balance as they eagerly chased each other like starved men chasing after a meal.

He didn't know if it was the alcohol or his imagination, but Jeno tastes almost as sweet as honey.

It felt like hours, but it could've been minutes or days, when Donghyuck finally pulled apart to take a deep breath, careful to not break eye contact with Jeno as he started at him from beneath his eyelashes. 

"And how's that rest going?" Donghyuck asked as soon as he regained his breath, licking the saliva still sticking to his lips. "Are you taking care of yourself?"

Jeno smiled. His pupils were big and dark, staring at Donghyuck like he was addicted. "Yeah, but maybe we should rest somewhere else another time. Didn't really like this party thing that much."

Donghyuck's brain had stopped catching up by the time Jeno said _we_ , though. "With me?" he whispered, and it came out a little more vulnerable than he had intended. 

"I've liked you since the first time we sat together in the library," Jeno said as if it was the most obvious response to Donghyuck's question. "I've wanted to know you better ever since"

"God, me too," Donghyuck whispered. Then, thinking back on those first few weeks in which he had managed to convince himself that he couldn't stand Jeno's presence in his table, he added: "Kind of." 

Jeno laughed, more heartily than Donghyuck had ever heard him. "Don't you know how to read between the lines?"

"Hey!" Donghyuck slapped his chest, but he was also laughing. "We're gonna have to talk about this again when we're sober. You know that, right?" But Donghyuck was already leaning towards Jeno's lips again.

"Of course," Jeno smirked. Donghyuck proceeded to kiss it off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: college au where they study different things and never see each other around campus, only when they're in the library and share a table!!
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/chneji)   
> [cc](http://curiouscat.me/honeytips)


End file.
